


Meddle Not In the Affairs of Dragons (Lest They Meddle in Yours)

by TheBramblefish



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Temeraire has Opinions, Tenzing Tharkay wants you to think he's neither, Unbetad AF, William Laurence is a Gentleman and a Scholar(tm), happily ever after on Tenzing's estate, period typical emotional repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBramblefish/pseuds/TheBramblefish
Summary: After the fact, Temeraire is convinced that his first foray into English polite society has been nothing less than a rousing victory.Or, How William Laurence Learns to Stop Worrying and Love Tenzing Tharkay.





	1. A Truth Universally Acknowledged

In truth, until Temeraire is elected, he is rather alone in his district; there are so very few dragons living so far from the coverts, even now. Temeraire rather uncharitably- though perhaps not incorrectly- suspects that it is precisely such a dearth of draconic residents that has led to many areas being declared dragon districts at all. No dragon can hold an office if there are no dragons in residence to take the post, after all. Yes, for those first few months, Temeraire is very much alone. Of course, he has his dearest Will, and Tenzing, who has so graciously opened his home to them both, but Will and Tenzing are so very caught up in being retired and reasonably well off and very much in love (of this he is quite certain, though neither of them seem willing to realize, or even admit their shared regard) that neither of them make for terribly good conversation at all, nevermind good debate.

Indeed, Temeraire thinks to himself, it’s rather a wonder they manage to get anything done at all. They seem to be quite content sighing at one another and sharing meaningful glances over dinner before retreating to Tenzing’s study for a drink, at which point Temeraire always excuses himself post haste. He loves them both dearly, truly he does, but honestly Temeraire cannot for the life of him understand what has gotten into them; surely he was not this bad with Mei, or Iskierka- surely not.

He tells Perscitia as much when she visits, but she only snorts into her tea and boasts of how imminently sensible her Wellington is, as thought Temeraire is not wholly and inescapably aware of the man’s utter insanity.

“Anyway, I am not so certain it is any concern of ours.” Perscitia says primly, and Temeraire hisses at her, aghast.

“Perscitia, Will is my captain-”

“You are retired.” Perscitia interjects, but Temeraire continues on undeterred.

“My captain and my dear friend, and Tenzing is also very dear to me, and both of them have made it more than obvious that they are really quite terrible at looking after themselves. What else would any self-respecting dragon do in my position?” he says, and Perscitia settles back on her haunches.

“Mind their own business, most likely.” she says loftily. Temeraire puts her off as a lost cause and huffs at her as she flies off. Clearly she’s yet to grasp the true gravity of the situation. Iskierka only laughs at him, long and hard and terribly crude, when he speaks to her, and proceeds to go on at length about her Granby and his goings on with Little as though she hadn’t lost her captain a hand. Perhaps a more sensible companion would understand his need to watch out for Will and Tenzing, and to ensure their mutual happiness. He writes Mei, who replies with her congratulations and also encloses a letter from Ning. Temeraire spares a moment of pride for his daughter; she has grown into a fully fledged celestial with a magnificent ruff of black and plum, and her heavenly flame has subdued even the most outspoken of Mianning’s dissenters. Still, Mei only wishes Will and Tenzing prosperity, and Ning only mocks her long suffering father in that coyly polite way of hers. It does seem that Temeraire will, as ever, have to take matters into his own claws.

* * *

Temeraire decides at last, and after much deep thought on the matter, that honesty is the best approach. A direct confrontation of the matter is most likely to lead to the desired outcome, and so the next day he invites Will for a leisurely flight over his district. The weather is lovely, and Temeraire feels quite magnificent in his harness- black leather over steel for stability, and two discrete straps to hold his platinum breastplate in place. There are accents of blue and gold tooled into the leather, beautiful sparkling flashes of blue topaz and yellow diamonds that glimmer in the mid-morning sun. It was a gift from the Son of Heaven as thanks for Will’s aid and to honor Temeraire’s successful siring of a celestial dragon. It matches very well the flying jacket that Mianning had gifted to Will, and it brings out the gold of his hair and skin and the blue of his eyes in a most dashing way.

They make large circles around Tenzing’s land, sweeping further out into the countryside as the sun climbs into the sky, and once Temeraire has Will trapped aloft he launches his assault. The wind is barely present, a gentle and quiet breeze, so Temeraire needs not shout to be heart, a balm to his dignity after the cruel sting of Ning and Iskierka and Perscitia’s barbs.

“Will, dear one,” he says gently, as Will basks in the sun from his spot aboard.

“Yes, dearest?” Will says, barely raising his voice.

“I am terribly happy here with Tenzing.” he ventures, and Temeraire imagines he can feel the warmth of Will’s gentle smile.

“And I am glad of it.”

“Only, are you happy as well?” Temeraire ventures, and Will chuckles.

“I am with you, and we are at peace,” he says, brushing a hand along Temeraire’s scales. “I am content.”

“Then Tenzing is a good mate? And you are happy with him?” Temeraire asks, and Will sputters and abruptly tumbles to the side. The harness pulls taut as Will is pulled against it, and Temeraire cants to the opposite side to ease him upright.

“Why, whatever made you believe that- that Tenzing and I- that we- that is not even legal, Temeraire!” Will stammers, and Temeraire sighs.

“Oh, but you have broken so many other laws, and none of that mattered much at all. It doesn’t hurt anyone, after all, and Perscitia and I have decided to petition against such laws that ban it. Little and Granby do perfectly well, despite having to suffer Iskierka’s dreadful moods, and Minnow and Bellusa are quite content as well. And I do not see how it matters even one bit to anyone else if you and Tenzing are mates.” Temeraire says, absolutely certain of the truth of his words.

“And yet you have seen fit to trap me aloft and ask me these very questions.” Will says, sounding terribly exasperated.

“Oh, but not even you understand it, do you? I must know, Will, for if we are to stay with Tenzing for very long I must be certain that you both are quite happy, and happy with one another as well. And anyway, I have seen how you look at each other- you are quite compatible, you must know.” he says, and Will sighs.

“We are both men, dearest. Our regard for each other, romantic or not, is simply impermissible.” he says.

“Bother and nonsense- it does not signify in the least. And besides, it is not as though every mating is intended to produce an egg- though I wouldn’t mind terribly if you did make one. I should very much love to be a caregiver for your egg, who is bound to be far more sensible than my own. Not-” he says hurriedly, “that I am upset with how Ning has grown up, but she is terribly rude, and so very forward at times. Most certainly that is Iskierka’s poor influence on her.” Temeraire asserts, and Will begins to laugh, a warm and happy sound that Temeraire loves, and will never hear often enough.

“Oh dearest, you are certainly unique.” Will laughs, and Temeraire preens at the praise.

“So you will mate with Tenzing? I shall give you my blessing, of course. I only wanted to be sure that this is what you wanted as well, and that you are happy.” Will places a warm hand on Temeraire’s scales.  

“I promise you, dear one, I am happy here. With you, and with- with Tenzing as well. I daresay,” Will pauses, sighing softly, tenderly, “I daresay I have never been happier in my entire life.”

Temeraire is so immeasurably pleased by the sincerity and contentment in Will’s voice that it’s only when they return to Tenzing’s estate and Will makes his escape that he realizes Will never actually confirmed anything at all.

Clearly, he decides later that evening, more decisive action is required.

* * *

 Temeraire is utterly thrilled to find that in just a fortnight the dragon population of his district has grown from merely himself to a pride-worthy fifteen draconian citizens, including an all too proud Arkady and a yet-again brooding Wringe. Truly, he admires their dedication; perhaps they shall be able to help him convince Tenzing that a fete is in order. Surely the birth of the district’s first dragon is a cause worthy of great celebration, and Arkady and Wringe would doubtless be thrilled at such an honor being bestowed upon one of their hatchlings.

He contacts Perscitia post-haste, not, of course, to boast of his continued good fortune, but to inquire after her own. Perscitia, embittered lizard that she is, only replies with a pointed inquiry after the state of Will’s marriage bed, and a comment on Wellington’s continued good health and political success. Temeraire very graciously does not destroy her letter in a fit of pique, but nor does he reply to her damnable barb. Surely she understands that Will is, at heart, an immensely private person, never given to Wellington’s sheer ostentation.  And besides, Will and Tharkay’s relationship would not yet be so widely accepted as Temeraire wishes- his discretion is merited, though not terribly preferable. Perhaps Will simply needs another display of Temeraire’s love for him, and his great trustworthiness; it has been almost a fortnight since he last presented Will with a fitting gift. Maybe something with lapis, or jade? He shall have to write Iskierka- insufferable though she may be, she has impeccable taste.

* * *

Temeraire is delighted to gift to his dear Will a wonderful coat the very next week; Iskierka’s input was grudgingly accepted, but the final result is simply marvelous. The coat itself was easily acquired from a reputable tailor in town with Tenzing’s aid, and Temeraire himself engaged a promising young seamstress to add to his chosen embellishments. She seems rather unused to working with gold thread, but her work is more than adequate, a filigree of gold vines lining the cuffs and hem. She also added a wonderfully satisfactory inlay of precious green jadeite (generously gifted from his honored mother) and clear blue lapis. It is wonderfully striking against the deep bottle green of the formal jacket, reminiscent of the aviator’s coat in color if not form.

Temeraire presents it to Will with an excited flourish; Will is, understandably, speechless.

“Dear one,” he finally manages, “is it not a bit excessive?’ he asks, and Temeraire blinks a bit, glances down at the jacket, then back at his captain.

“Assuredly not!” he says with utter surety. “It is perfect for formal occasions, which you will undoubtedly attend, and the color accents Tenzing’s own favored finery quite well. I also chose the lapis to bring out your eyes; they are quite lovely, you know. I am sure Tenzing would agree with me in this manner.” he says, and Will’s face goes pink, the slightest hint of color rising to tint his sun-bronzed cheeks.

“Temeraire, it is a lovely gift to be sure, but it is not quite the done thing to have matching, or even complimenting, outfits for two bachelors.” Will manages, and Temeraire flattens his ruff in disappointment.

“So you will not wear it then?” he asks sadly. “Not even just the once, that I may see you in it?” he pleads, and Will sighs.

“For you, dear one, I shall.”

The coat is just as lovely as Temeraire had hoped, and it is most gratifying to note the way Tenzing’s eyes linger on Will’s broad shoulders as they fill out the coat, the way the gems accentuate the slim lines and straight back of his captains form when Temeraire calls him over to admire his handiwork.

“Now, onto the matter of the coming season,” he begins once the two men are done staring soulfully at each other.

“The season?” Tenzing says with a laugh. “Surely you don’t mean to come out, Temeraire?” he says, and Temeraire shakes his head.

“Goodness, no, but certainly we might host a ball, or at least a dinner party? A small fete? It would be wonderful to see all of our dear friends, and my pavilion is certainly fine enough for any number of guests, wouldn’t you agree?”

Temeraire’s pavilion is certainly very fine indeed, made of pale stone and dark wood with a beautiful pagoda roof like his pavilion in China. There are paintings and hangings decorating the cedar-lined walls, and the marble inlay on the floor is surrounded by soft rugs at one end, complete with a sitting and dining area for human sized guests. There are countless books along the walls, set in shelves of mahogany, and a fine stand for Temeraire’s talon sheaths that he might read and write at his leisure without risking his collection. Many of the books are sized for human hands, but Temeraire is well pleased with them also, for Will gladly reads to him any time he might wish it.

‘Yes, it is quite a marvel, Temeraire, but a party is quite an undertaking, especially for a reclusive bachelor, a war hero, and a dragon of parliament.” Tenzing says. “We are not, the three of us, the hosts that many would desire.” Temeraire huffs dejectedly into his tea, ruff twitching, and taps one massive claw against the floor.

“No, I should think we are much better hosts than any guest should even dream of meeting!” he says and Tenzing laughs, a treasured sound so very dear for its brightness and rarity.

“Perhaps we should start a bit smaller- a dinner party for intimate friends, rather than a society fete?” he suggests, and Temeraire huffs again, but his ruff flares out, betraying his excitement.

“If we must, I suppose it will do.” he mutters into his tea. Will is speechless; Temeraire chooses to believe it is out of sheer delight.

* * *

Tenzing takes one look at Temeraire’s tentative guest list for his “small dinner party” and laughs until it seems he might cry. Temeraire has proposed to invite his entire formation, their crews in full, a great many landed gentry in his district, and close to half of parliament.

“Temeraire, a small party has perhaps twenty, maybe thirty guests. Perhaps you might consider removing a few individuals from the list? I am sure they will recover from the hurt.” Tenzing manages at last.

“How am I to choose, though?” Temeraire says with a plaintive sigh, and Tenzing considers the proposed list.

“I do believe we can do away entirely with inviting your new parliamentary fellows; a gathering such as this is better suited to dear friends and family. One could also argue that inviting Lung Qin Mei, your mother, and General Chu is rather unnecessary, as they would not be able to attend on such short notice.” he proposes, and Temeraire frowns.

“Would it not offend them, to go uninvited?” he asks, drawing an absent design in the dirt with one sharp claw.

“Not at all, my friend,” Tenzing replies. “Different parties for different people. I, for example, can expect to be invited to several balls simply because of my title, but I shall not be offended in the least when the Earl of Wiltshire does not invite me to a night of dinner and music with friends. Despite their rather amusing strictures, the rules of society can, on occasion, work to one’s favor.” he explains, and Temeraire hums thoughtfully.

“So I might not invite Celeritas, but I should invite Lily and Maximus?” he says, and Tenzing nods.

“Just so, my dear. Now, let us determine who among this great number we may politely ignore for some time yet.” Tenzing says, chuckling as he unfolds Temeraire’s list and settles in to help the dragon. Temeraires’ massive head arches over him as the peruse the list together, Tenzing blissfully unaware of the considering glances being sent his way, and of the gleeful ripple in Temeraire’s ruff as Will watches them from across the lawn.

Slowly, slowly, but as certain as ever, Temeraire considers his humans, and plans.


	2. What Came After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh dear," Laurence muses to himself with a sigh. "The great worm will be insufferable."

After the fact, Temeraire is convinced that his first foray into English polite society has been nothing less than a rousing victory. After all, he reasons to Immortalis the next day, no one died, or was terribly maimed, or marooned, or even kidnapped. Will, for his part, hasn’t the heart to tell him that most gatherings of polite society never end in attempted murder. Looking back, Temeraire really does have truly awful luck in choosing dinner guests, no matter the host country.

He tells Tenzing as much over tea late one afternoon while Temeraire is off meeting with some of his constituents, and is thoroughly gratified by Tenzing’s laugh. It is a soft, throaty sound, as though Tenzing has not had much cause for mirth, and less for true laughter. The truth of the thought causes Will much pain, imagining as he often does how Tenzing made his way alone and untrusted for so very long. It is fitting, Will thinks, that after all Tenzing has sacrificed for Temeraire and himself, that Will endeavor to return his selfless kindness and devotion.

They are beyond any debt of gratitude that might easily be repaid, but if Will can, by his presence or his words, bring a smile to Tenzing’s face, can soothe the lines of care and worry that crease his skin, then by god he shall do it, and gladly.

Later, once Tenzing has taken his leave and will has retired to his own rooms, he will examine his convictions, and fail entirely to be shocked by the depth and surety of his particular regard for Tenzing. Will is not accustomed to lying to anyone, never mind himself. He has never been one to shy away from the truth of a matter, even if the matter in question is his immense love, his- his desire, for Tenzing. 

So he loves Tenzing, which is very much a crime in the eyes of the law. He finds that, after so many years of obedience before the law, he cares not a whit for its regard in this matter. He has given much and more to England; surely she will not begrudge Will this one indulgence, this all-encompassing love of his. It lodges in his breast like the warm heart of a banked fire, glowing coals of fondness and loyalty and utterly incredible love warming him to his very soul. Indeed, thinking back it is rather a wonder that Will did not come to realize how dearly he loves Tenzing sooner after all they have been through. Now, in the comfort of Tenzing’s hard-won home, does he feel the true face of his love come at last to light. 

“Oh dear,” he muses to himself with a sigh; Temeraire will be unbearably smug once he finds out. “The great worm will be insufferable.” He says to no one, though a part of him is gratified that Temeraire knows him so well, and cares so deeply for his well-being. It’s a strange thing, at times, to be companion to a dragon, but Will finds he wouldn’t have it any other way, Temeraire’s obsessive mothering notwithstanding.

Still, Will does not, even for a moment, entertain the idea of not telling Temeraire, who is his closest confidante. And so he girds his loins and makes his way down to Temeraire’s pavilion, the structure itself another generous gift from his dearest Tenzing. Temeraire is lazing on the sunward side of the pavilion, poring over a bark-bound scroll designed to withstand his sharp talons. The writing is an elegant, flowing script betraying years of practice in the art of penmanship; no doubt a letter from Mei, or perhaps his mother. When Will steps into the pavilion Temeraire turns to greet him, his great head stretching out to press lightly against Will in greeting. 

“Will!” he says gaily, ushering him closer. “You must come and see what mother has written! My cousin, Xian- he has sired an egg with an Imperial! There may be another celestial in the city soon! Is it not wonderful news!” he says, his voice reverberating with melodious cheer. 

“Congratulations are surely in order, dear one. Shall we perhaps send something to commemorate the occasion?” Will suggests, and Temeraire nods eagerly. 

“I do wonder who the egg will chose, though; certainly not Prince Miankai.” Temeraire says, tapping one talon against the marble floor. “After all, I did not find him to be particularly interesting myself, and Ning is not terribly impressed with him either.” he says absently. 

“I am sure he is a fine young prince.” Will says diplomatically; the years (and the repeated head injuries) have done much to dim his memory, but what he does recall is a naive young face and eyes wide with terror as Lien and Temeraire did battle in the sky above the palace as Will himself lay bleeding on the floor. Not a terribly wonderful estimation of any man’s character, even considering the circumstances. 

Still, Will feels that rather a great deal of Temeraire’s poor regard for Miankai comes not from the boy’s own behavior, but from Yongxing’s maneuvering to have him replace Will as Temeraire’s companion (which, admittedly, did not do terribly much to endear the child to Will either). 

Still, Will has do doubt that Ning will tell them who the egg goes to in time, and they shall have to send something appropriate to whichever relation is given the honor of being companion to a celestial. Will rather feels for Xian, though; a celestial egg can take upwards of a year to hatch, and then all must wait another year to know with any certainty if the hatchling does indeed possess the divine wind. Will is rather glad he is not in China at the moment, and judging by Temeraire’s dour glare, the dragon is rather glad he’s not there as well. 

“Will the Daoguang expect us there for the hatching?” Will queries and Temeraire tilts his head in contemplation. 

“I am not so sure…” he says. “We would not have attended Ning’s hatching, but then, we were rather occupied at the time with the war. And my own hatching, well, perhaps there would have been nobles in attendance, and Napoleon of course. Though I will say,” he adds, “I very much prefer how the whole affair proceeded in the end.” he says fondly, leaning down to press his nose against Will gently enough that he keeps his feet. 

“As do I, dearest.” Will replies, rubbing at Temeraire’s darkly gleaming scales. 

“Perhaps we might be called to attend court when the egg chooses a companion. Either way,” Temeraire says, flicking his tail dismissively, “we have at least one year more to plan, and I am very certain Mei or Mother or Ning will let us know if our presence is requested or required.” He says, and Laurence laughs a bit at Temeraire’s easy demeanor, so very different from the urgency and fire that had consumed him during those terrible years of war and hardship.

“Time indeed, dear one.” he says with a smile. “For now, though, shall I read to you?” he suggests, and Temeraire perks up, his frill flaring with interest.

“Oh yes, Will. I have only just received from Churki a very lovely Inca text on astronomy I should dearly love to share with you.” he says. Laurence, being a sailor still in his heart, is rather fond of the heavens himself, being well learned in their uses for navigation and calculation. 

“My dear,” he says, taking the book from the shelf his companion indicates with an eager claw. “I should love nothing more. Shall we sit out of doors and apply ourselves?” he asks with a fond grin, and Temeraire sidles out to the uncovered portion of the pavilion, setting his talon sheaths aside and helping Will to his customary perch on Temeraire’s foreleg. 

“Now, dearest,” Temeraire says, his voice full of melodious contentment, “let us expand our knowledge.” Laurence, leaning back with a fond smile, opens the book and begins to read.

 

* * *

 

It is late in the afternoon when Will closes the book. His throat is dry and his mind reels a bit at all the advanced content that his companion most prefers, but Temeraire has mercifully called for tea, and invited Tenzing down to join them for dinner and conversation. Will soothes his throat on the bright and grassy Chinese blend Temeraire most favors and carefully stows the book. Churki has clearly expanded her ayullu since last they spoke; the book is bound in delicately hand-tooled leather, and the writing within is well scripted English, “that Temeraire and his kin might better understand the theorems within” Churki had written via Hammond. 

A leatherworker and a scribe, in addition to Hammond’s entire family- the Incan dragon must have been positively beside herself with joy at the expansion of her family. Will can only hope that the two new members went rather more willingly than Hammond himself had. Much of the book’s contents are mathematical conjectures and diagrams regarding the movements of the heavens, as well as several wonderfully accurate star charts depicting movements for the past several hundred years and their projected paths many hundreds of years hence. 

When Tenzing joins them for their evening meal, Temeraire is happy to continue waxing rhapsodic about the text, leaving Will and Tenzing to trade indulgent glances over the meal, a lovely roast lamb rubbed with a blend of spices Tenzing brought back from a trip through India. Temeraire was immediately taken with the mixture, a bright and spicy blend of flavors in a deeply orange sauce, the color reminiscent of the brightest of marigolds from Will’s childhood, swimming with vegetables and served over fragrant rice.

Temeraire absently devours his own massive portion between sentences, and Will takes advantage of the situation to fully enjoy such an idyllic moment; Tenzing and Temeraire and himself, all safe and happy and enjoying a hearty meal in the deepening midsummer evening, Tenzing and himself trading fond and knowing looks over cups of steaming tea. Later, Tenzing begs indulgence and retires, but not before inviting Will up to his study for drinks. After Tenzing has departed, Temeraire pins Will with a knowing and thoroughly unsubtle look, at which Will cannot help but laugh. 

“Oh dearest, you know me better than I know myself, it seems.” he says, and Temeraire’s expression borders on confusion before slipping into open delight.

“Oh, then you mean to say that you and he-?” 

“Yes, Temeraire. I could no more deny it then I could deny my own name. I pray you keep your silence in this matter; it would be a hanging for both Tenzing and myself if anyone were to find out.” Will says solemnly and Temeraire huffs, his ruff pinning back in anger. 

“I do not see why, Will; anyone can see that you and Tenzing are both perfectly lovely men. And besides, if anyone were to even try and hurt either of you I would kill them in an instant and steal you both away. Perhaps to China, or maybe back to Australia. They shan’t even dare to lay a single hand upon you, my Will, or Tenzing either.” Temeraire says adamantly, bridling as if he is back on the field of battle instead of a stately manse in the heart of the picturesque countryside. 

“I know, dearest,” Will says, placing a palm on Temeraire’s foreleg, “but at times, and especially in matters such as these, discretion is indeed the better part of valor. It would not do to have Tenzing forced out of his home after he has only just won it back. Better to keep such things private, in the care of trusted companions and none else.” Will says, and Temeraire nods quickly, curling up around will and nosing fondly at him. Will stumbles, but manages to keep his feet, and is most content to stay in the darkened shelter of Temeraire’s massive bulk for one peaceful moment. 

“I do love you, Will, very dearly.” Temeraire says softly, and Will leans against him with a contented sigh. 

“And I you, dearest Temeraire. You have been, and shall always be my dearest friend and companion. I am honored by your regard, and by your continued friendship and devotion.” Will says. He and Temeraire do not often speak so freely of such feelings, their bond being rooted firmly in actions, going oft unspoken but never unnoticed. Still, Will is often struck anew by his immense good fortune in meeting his dear Temeraire, and that his regard for Temeraire is returned, the celestial’s own devotion steadfast and whole. 

“I will bid you goodnight for now, Temeraire.” Will says softly after a long moment of quietly shared companionship. Temeraire unwinds himself and settles down in the fading light of evening, his scales gleaming in the lanterns as he curls amidst the massive rugs and fine tapestries that decorate his pavilion, keeping his rest peaceful and deep with their comforting warmth. 

“I will see you on the morrow then, and you must tell me how it goes with Tenzing. I have so looked forward to the day your mutual regard is realized.” Temeraire replies in Mandarin, sparing a quick glance for the two maids clearing the dining table. 

“Sleep well, my friend.” Laurence says, laying a fond hand on Temeraire’s nose. “I shall be here tomorrow when you wake.” His voice is soothing and comforting, and with a low rumble of satisfaction, Temeraire settles in for the night. 

The glow of the lanterns cast his captain in soft reds and golds as he retreats into the night, and Temeraire follows him with one giant blue eye, watching with something that in a lesser dragon would no doubt be called wholly inappropriate glee. Temeraire, being the dignified noble that he is, settles on privately congratulating himself for a job well done and a match well made. The lights are on in Tenzing’s study, the flicker of roaring hearth flame and soft candlelight warm and inviting, and Will, his sweet, stubborn, oblivious captain, is on his way to finally join the master of the house.

 

* * *

When Will arrives in Tenzing’s study, the man himself is staring contemplatively at a glass of port, seemingly lost in thought as he sits by the fire. 

“Heavy thoughts?” Will asks softly, though perhaps not softly enough, as Tenzing jerks and spills port over his fingers with a low oath. 

“Not terribly so, despite my utter lack of worldly awareness.” Tenzing replies with a rueful grin. He is without a cravat or kerchief, and so Will slowly draws out his own kerchief and gently takes Tenzing’s hand, setting the glass aside and softly wiping the tiny rivulets of deeply red wine from Tenzing’s care worn hand. 

Tenzing goes still and silent as Will cleans his hand, inhaling sharply when Will kneels before him and turns his hand over, wiping his palm with studied care before cradling it gently in his own calloused hands. Tenzing’s hand is scarred and the fingers still bear the marks of Tenzing’s abuse during his time in captivity. His knuckles are still swollen thanks to the chill nights, and his outermost two fingers are just slightly crooked. Thin white scars mar the surface of Tenzing’s richly warm skin, and Will cannot help but run a delicate caress along the largest scar, a cruel mark that spans Tenzing’s palm and wraps around his thumb.

“Laurence…” Tenzing says slowly, barely more than a slight exhalation of breath, and Will brushes his fingers across Tenzing’s knuckles.

“These hands of yours have endured so much, Tenzing.” He says quietly. “And so much of that in my defense.”

“I would gladly suffer a hundred such hurts to keep you safe, Laurence… Will.” Tenzing replies, somehow soft and yet also as firm and unyielding as bedrock. 

Will finds that he can hold himself in restraint no longer; he leans forward and presses a kiss to Tenzing’s warm, calloused palm, not daring to look up at his dearest of friends.

“It is nigh ten years since we met,” he says, his voice soft in the quiet of the study, “and in that time you have proven yourself a true and honorable and steadfast friend. And yet,” Will pauses, summons his courage. “And yet my regard for you could not be called friendly, or even- even chaste. Not for some time now.” Tenzing goes rigid, inhaling sharply and his hand tensing in Will’s gentle grasp, and Will soldiers on despite his burgeoning fears. 

“I cannot rightly say when I came to love you so wholly, so passionately, so utterly completely as I do. Perhaps in the sewers of Istanbul, or perhaps the awful battlefields of Prussia. Perhaps it was when you saved me from my own guilt and folly in England, or when you followed be into the wilds of Australia. Or maybe I loved you when the sight of you, brought low by enemies, brought back seven years of my life others thought lost forever. Maybe I loved you when we hid together, huddled for warmth in that icy pass high in the alps. I could not tell you with any certainty, Tenzing, precisely when I came to love you so, only that I do. It feels as though I have always loved you, truly, for all my life. I love you, ardently so, Tenzing, and I cannot lie to myself or to you any longer. I love you.” Will says. He keeps his eyes low, staring at the rug beneath his knees, and Tenzing takes a deep, shuddering breath. 

“I- I understand,” Will says quickly, “that my regard my not be mutual, only I felt that I must tell you the truth of it. I am sorry, Tenzing, if this does sour our friendship. Only know that even as I love you, I would be content to be by your side as a steadfast friend. That- that would be enough.” He finishes, feeling terribly drained. Kneeling at Tenzing’s feet, and laid so irrevocably bare before him, he feels the heavy burden of his confession, a secret that God and England would have him hide from the world but that his heart and soul demanded be brought forth, Will somehow feels as light as air. Tenzing knows, now; there is no going back. He waits, nerves tightening around his chest like a vise, and then there is a hand on his chin, tilting his head up to meet Tenzing’s gaze. Against all hope, the hand is gentle, and those lovely eyes are fond and full of light. Tenzing smiles, tremulous and kind, and Will feels his heart take flight. 

“Oh, you perfect fool,” Tenzing says fondly, “you lovely, oblivious, beautiful, daft man. To think I ever survived without your presence. To think I existed before you loved me, before I loved you. To have you as a friend?” He strokes Will’s cheek, his thumb brushing Will’s lips, and Will leans into his palm with a quiet sigh. “No, that would never be enough.” Tenzing says. 

“It is your love I need, now and always. Do not deny me your regard when I have so longed for it all these years.” He says, sincere and unmasked as Will has scarcely ever seen him. Tenzing grips his hand tight, and with a quick heave pulls Will up into his chair and astride his lap. Will blushes deeply, but Tenzing only laughs gaily, taking Will’s face in both hands like he holds the most precious treasure in the world. 

“Come now, you lovely fool,” he says with a smile. “Kiss me.” And with a heartfelt sigh of joy and relief, Will does just that.

 

* * *

 

They trade tender kisses for some time, he and Tenzing. Will is content to sit on Tenzing’s lap until his knees at long last become too outspoken in their protests. Tenzing laughs a little- and such a lovely sound it is!- when Will pulls away with a chagrined look and a murmur of apology. Tenzing only takes his hand and guides them both across the study to the Grecian style settee across from Tenzing’s usual chair.

“Here, you old man.” Tenzing says with a laugh as he presses Will down onto the deep red settee, and Will cannot help but to chase that lovely sound to its source, stealing that laughter away from Tenzing’s lips for his own with a fervent kiss. Tenzing huffs a little into the kiss, and Will wraps his arms around Tenzing’s shoulders, pulling him close as he settles back against the soft and wonderfully padded arm. Tenzing follows his touch willingly, leaning into Will until they are tangled together in a most compromising pose, facing one another, their arms wrapped together and legs tangled, their breath mingling in the scant bit of space between them. A most compromising indeed, but one that Will does wholly appreciate.

“You are quite the scoundrel, Mr. Laurence,” Tenzing mutters against his lips, “to have a gentleman of good breeding so undone in his own study.” He says, his voice full of mock reproach and a hint of something far more carnal. He runs his palm down Will’s back, rubbing gently at the base of Will’s spine, and Will cannot hide the shudder that runs through him at Tenzing’s tender caress. They stay some time like that, sharing kisses that rather swiftly come to hold more passion than tenderness, and Will can feel himself reacting to Tenzing’s every touch, to the hand clasping his shoulder, the fingertips tracing the waist of his trousers, the heat of Tenzing’s body against his own. 

When at last they part Tenzing pulls him into an embrace, shifting until they are curled into an embrace, Will’s head resting on Tenzing’s chest. Will can hear the steady beat of Tenzing’s heart, and can feel the rise and fall of his chest with every breath. Tenzing rubs gently at his cheek with one hand, then brushes Will’s hair back from his face with a fond caress. His other hand is a warm and solid weight at the base of Will’s spine- dangerously low were it a lady’s back and not his own, but a comforting presence to Will. His lips are still soft and indecently slick from Tenzing’s kisses as they watch the fire burn low in silence. There is a warm and familiar comfort in their quiet rest, and Will is very heartened indeed to think that such a feeling might be his to enjoy for many years to come. 

“It is quite late.” Tenzing says at last, and Will is rather surprised to glance up at the clock and see just how late it is. The fire has almost burned down to embers, and the moon hangs low and heavy in the late night sky. The stars indicate that morning is soon to come, and it is with no small amount of reluctance that Will rouses himself from Tenzing’s embrace to sit upright on the settee, his hips just touching Tenzing’s side.

“It is very late indeed.” He replies softly, resting one hand to the side of Tenzing’s waist to lean forward and press his palm to Tenzing’s cheek. Tenzing, still laid upon the damask cloth with his eyes hooded and lips just barely parted, looks breathtakingly handsome. He has long since shed his cravat and waistcoat, leaving him in naught but a thin muslin shirt. 

The light from the fire flickers and dances over Tenzing’s exposed skin and Will leans forward to press another kiss to the hollow of Tenzing’s throat, lips brushing the edge of a darkening mark that Will had laid to Tenzing’s skin like a man possessed as his fingers drift downwards to grasp at the soft muslin of Tenzing’s shirt. Tenzing’s breath hitches, a soft sound that tempts Will to stay, stay longer, but the clock in the corner ticks resolutely on into the night, and he must go. 

“I should retire for the evening- doubtless Temeraire has some grand plan or another for us tomorrow at first light.” Will says, and Tenzing chuckles quietly. 

“He is something of a terror now that polite society has, more or less, accepted him, and quite the schemer besides.” Tenzing allows, and Will laughs in return. 

“More than you know, my dear.” he replies, and Tenzing quirks one brow, tilting his head just so.

“Oh?” he prompts, and Will smiles down at him as Tenzing takes the hand resting on his breast and tangles their fingers together, a loving and intimate gesture. 

“Do you know,” Will says, “he took me flying some weeks ago and was very keen indeed to know how we were settling in as ‘mates.’ Of course, he asked this and quite a few other terribly impolite queries aloft, and I with no way of escaping his curiosity.” Tenzing laughs as Will speaks, then pulls their clasped hands up and presses a kiss to Wills fingers. 

“And do I meet with his approval?” he asks with a wry smile.

“But of course- he has been very eager to speak with you as well. He seems to have a great many ideas regarding human courtship.” Will says, and Tenzing turns his face away to hide how is eyes crinkle and his shoulders shake. Will watches indulgently as Tenzing fails to contain his laughter over Temeraire’s antics.

“You do know that he will be able to tell quite easily that we have become honest in our affections with one another- he can be so terribly perceptive sometimes. And of course he shall no doubt wish to share his opinions on the entire matter with you, likely at great length.” Will says rather blandly, fighting a smile as Tenzing’s face contorts into a curious mix of dread and exasperation at the thought. 

“You would not be so cruel to me, surely.” he says, and Will shakes his head ruefully. 

“I will, of course, make amends for exposing you to such cruel torture as suffering through the attentions of a matronly dragon.” Will says, and Tenzing looks up at him, eyes bright with unspoken desire.

“And how,” he says, slow and thoughtful, “do you intend to go about making such amends for this impending torture of mine?” 

“I am sure,” Will responds as he runs a teasing hand down Tenzing’s chest, “that I shall be able to devise some suitable form of recompense for such a travesty.” Tenzing laughs in response, low and throaty, and Will does so dearly love that sound. Tenzing pulls him back down, their lips meeting once again, and all thoughts Will might have entertained of retiring to his own quarters for the evening are well and truly forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Will does eventually retire to his own rooms, but not until much later. He sleeps deeply and wakes rather later than he ought, but he feels well rested despite the lingering ache in his knees. As he washes and dresses, he cannot help but pause and brush his fingers over one of many deep bruises that mark his skin, all of them hidden beneath his clothing and yet still so easily felt, reminders of Tenzing’s very palpable regard. He presses to fingers harder against the bruise at the base of his neck just over his pulse. 

He smiles to himself at the slow and tender ache that rises under his fingers, a pleasant reminder of Tenzing’s lips against his skin. He is almost sorry to cover them up with his cravat, but the idea that he will go about his day with all others in the house wholly unaware of Tenzing’s claim laid into his skin sets a flame of excitement curling in the very core of him. He pauses, just for a moment, when he thinks of Tenzing doing the same, brushing his calloused fingers against the bruises Will set into his lovely skin. 

Will finishes dressing and starts towards the sunroom where Temeraire will join them. The groundskeepers will have already opened the massive glass doors that will allow the dragon and the cool morning air into the room, and the maids are no doubt laying the table with a tempting spread. When he starts down the hall leading from his rooms, Tenzing is there to greet him with a soft kiss. Will smiles against Tenzing’s lips as he twines their fingers together, and Tenzing hums into the kiss, low and satisfied. The hall is deserted, the only sounds their breathing and the soft noise their lips make as they part and come together again. 

“Good morning, my lovely Will.” Tenzing says as the finally break the kiss, his eyes warm and full of love.

“Tenzing.” Will says softly, eyes still trained on the way Tenzing’s lips have gone red and slick as they were the evening before. 

“I trust you slept well?” Tenzing asks, and Will blinks, pulling his gaze away from those tempting lips.

“Very well, yes.” He manages to reply. 

“And your dreams- they were pleasant, I hope?” Tenzing asks, a devilish grin hiding in the curve of his lips. 

“Quite pleasant.” Will manages. “More so than usual, even.” He says, and Tenzing looks Will up and down, his gaze slow and lazy and yet so very full of promise. 

“One should hope so.” He replies with a gentle squeeze of their clasped hands. “Would you join me for breakfast?” He asks, offering his arm as though they are young lovers out for a promenade.

“I would be delighted to join you, Tenzing.” Will says, taking the proffered arm, his hand resting easily in the crook of Tenzing’s elbow. 

“I of course shall eagerly await  _ any _ joining with you, dearest Will.” Tenzing says evenly, and Will can feel his cheeks heating. 

“In that-” he swallows, his mouth suddenly dry and his body painfully aware of how close Tenzing is. It is, somehow, not enough. “In that, you are not alone.” He finally replies, blushing madly. And yet, the heat he can feel in his cheeks is nothing to the fire banked in Tenzing’s eyes, a promise of dark and heady pleasures, of secret places and passion shared. 

“Indeed,” Tenzing says, “I see that I am not.” His voice is low and pleasant, and Will cannot resist him. He steals one more kiss, wrapping Tenzing in a passionate embrace before pulling back fully. He straightens Tenzing’s waistcoat and cravat, brushes his hands along Tenzing’s deep blue jacket, and then presses his fingers gently against Tenzing’s elbow. His lover lifts his arm, once again the consummate gentleman, and together they walk to the sunroom where Temeraire is no doubt waiting to interrogate them both. 

“Temeraire will doubtless be insufferably smug.” Will says, and Tenzing huffs out a laugh. 

“Of that I’ve no doubt. Dare I hope that he shall resist the urge to gloat?” He asks, and Will nods. 

“Oh of course- he is so terribly perceptive, and clever besides. He is, however, knowledgeable enough in this respect to keep to himself.” Will says, and Tenzing’s shoulders drop just the slightest bit as he sighs in relief. 

“At least,” Will continues, a wicked grin on his lips, “until we are all three of us alone and he can preen to his heart’s content.” 

“Mercy, I beg of you.” Tenzing says, and Will presses close to him, sneaking a kiss to the soft skin just behind his ear. 

“Come now, take heart my love.” He says, low and breathy as his lips brush the shell of Tenzing’s ear. “I did promise suitable payment in recompense, did I not?” He says, and Tenzing blushes, a tiny shudder running almost imperceptibly down his spine. 

“That you did.” Tenzing replies, and Will smiles against his skin. 

“Well then,” he says, pulling away from Tenzing and lightly squeezing his elbow, “shall we?” 

Tenzing smiles and replies, “With pleasure, my dear Will. Only know,” he says as they walk arm in arm, “that I shall eagerly await taking you as well.” 

Will stumbles, and he can feel the flush creeping up his cheeks; it is only Tenzing’s arm that keeps him steady.

“You shameless devil.” He says, and Tenzing smiles, bright and gay.

“Ah, but you love me regardless.” He teases, leaning in to brush their shoulders together as they walk. 

“With all that I am, Tenzing.” Will replies, basking in Tenzing’s warm regard. “Now come, my love, and let us face the day.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, mentioning furniture literally once in a sentence- 'wait shit were couches a thing yet?' Ten minutes later, in the ass end of the internet, fifteen tabs open on regency era upholstery- 'okay so these fabrics were a thing but not this style and a rich man would always have some weird chair or something idek.'
> 
> Anyway here's some gay shit for y'all, hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah i'm still alive. unbeta'd, as usual. hmu if you see any glaring errors (i am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that i may have committed many errors.)


End file.
